New Perspectives
by wizardsapprentice
Summary: 100 theme challenge. It will be a bit of everything. slash/smutt/gen/fluff rated for future safety
1. Introduction

This is my first real fanfic! This is part of my 100 theme challenge, various pairings. If you want to request a pairing then go right ahead, I will accommodate everyone's requests. Please, please, please review!

This will be a general/friendship chapter. I will mostly do romantic stories but not here. This is my Cupcake/Kirk

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. I will never own anything.

Theme 1- Introduction

"I am not going to speak for long, those that knew Kirk knew that he hated lengthy speeches. Since this is for him, I will honor his wishes.

I never had the opportunity for a formal introduction to Jim Kirk. The first time I saw the man he was hitting on one of my fellow officers, Uhura. I had to admit, I had a bit of a crush on her at the time and it pissed me off that this pathetic townie had the balls to try and flirt with her. When he started making vulgar comments, my chivalrous side took over. No one should speak to a lady like that. I kept my temper though. I refused to hit him. Then he went too far, calling me Cupcake and patting my cheek like I was a child. Within seconds of meeting each other we were throwing punches. Even outnumbered and untrained he put up a good fight. It was broken up and Pike punished us like the fight was our fault. I kept a grudge from that day for years. From that first meeting to the day he died I could categorize him in three words: arrogant, reckless, and lecherous.

After the Narada incident I chose to stay on the Enterprise under Kirk's command. During my years there I saw what I had refused to see earlier. Kirk was arrogant, but most of the time he could back it up. He was reckless but only with his own safety; he would never do anything to jeopardize his crew. Kirk was lecherous but he never let his sex life get in the way of his command and when he finally settled down I had never seen a more devoted lover.

There is no doubt in anyone's mind that Jim Kirk was a great man. I didn't have the privilege of knowing him like some others here but I was honored to call him my captain. May he find peace on the other side."

Speech given my Senior Security Officer Peter "Cupcake" Monroe at the memorial service of James Tiberius Kirk (1277-2293)

Yes, this is Cupcake's speech at Kirk's funeral. I know that there is nothing saying that they got close, but there is also nothing saying that they didn't. Plus, I am sure that so many people spoke that his service it was crazy. I am using the dates I got from . The death date is from Star Trek VI when Kirk is presumed dead. I tend to believe that the new Trek will follow the old Trek's adventures pretty closely.


	2. Love

No reviews, that is so sad. I really do want your feedback, good or bad. This next story is a romance, Chekov/Sulu.

Disclaimer: No, I really don't own anything.

Theme 2-Love

Hikaru Sulu was always a romantic. When he was a child he would run around the house with his father's katana, fighting off imaginary villains and traveling dangerous paths in order to rescue the beautiful maiden. He even knew exactly what she would be like. His perfect love was a tall, slender brunette who was smart and delicate, someone who needed to be protected. They would meet in some dramatic way and fall instantly in love, as soon as they were together life would be perfect. It wasn't until he was older that Sulu looked back and laughed, realizing how wrong he was. Real love wasn't so perfect.

When Sulu first met Chekov he got the impression was that he was a know it all, snot nosed brat. He always sucked up to the teachers, bragged about what he could do, and was just overall an annoying dork. It didn't help that when Sulu started failing his physics class Chekov was his tutor.

What got them together wasn't a dramatic rescue, it was something a lot more mundane. Sulu was eating lunch with a bunch of his friends when he noticed that Chekov always ate alone. He watched Chekov for a few days but he never sat with anyone. After a week of this Sulu decided that Chekov looked lonely, he just hid it well with the false confidence. Sulu came in one day and waved to his friends but sat down with Chekov. He couldn't help but think that the look of delighted surprise on his face was adorable.

He sat with him for the rest of the school year, his friends coming over to join. Chekov would talk about just about anything, it was like he was starved for some attention. They started hanging out a lot more, going to the movies and doing homework together (well, Chekov looking over his shoulder and correcting his work). Sulu found that he could talk to Chekov about things that his other friends would tease them about. They both loved video games, Chinese food, and old music. They also introduced each other to new things. Sulu taught Chekov to fence and Chekov taught Sulu how to work math problems in his head. Sulu showed Chekov how to tend flowers, he could keep a flower for a week now before killing it, and Chekov taught Sulu Russian even though his accent was atrocious.

Sulu couldn't tell you when it started but at this point he care. He was madly in love with Pavel Andreievich Chekov. Now he just had to figure out how to tell him.


	3. Dark

Yay! So I have finished the third theme. The fourth theme will continue this story, I promise. Again, I will take any requests for pairings, just let me know. Please remember to review! I am getting depressed that no one is reviewing my story. Do you guys not like it?

This is going to be kinda angst, sorry about that if you don't like it. No real pairing this chapter but the next will contain some slashy goodness.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything except for the Cyrelians, my wonderful race of imaginary aliens.

Theme 3-Dark

It was a mission gone wrong and Kirk was in trouble again. That happened far too often on the Enterprise, its men were starting to think that Kirk was a magnet for danger.

Kirk was sitting in a dark, cramped cell. There was barely room for him to straighten his arms out but it didn't matter. He was sitting curled up into ball, his face pressed into his knees. He was alone, the security men had brought with him had been deemed unimportant and immediately executed. If you listened hard enough you could barely make out the sound of whispering.

Kirk was honestly terrified for the first time in years. It wasn't the fact that he was in enemy territory, he was far too used to that. It wasn't even his probable death. He had been prepared for death since he was a child and he drove that car off the cliff. He was terrified of being in this small, dark space with no idea if he would be found. There was a magnetic field around the planet that made it impossible for them to trace where he had gone. They would be searching the surface of the planet for months trying to find the underground entrance. It was possible that Spock would declare him dead and move on. It would be foolish to waste that much time and resources to try and find him.

He tried to keep focused and sane but it was getting harder as the days passed. It was the worst when he just woke up. He would cry out and look around frantically, convinced that he was a child again on a hostile planet. After two weeks Kirk stopped eating. He was too lost in his own mind and was no longer aware of what was going on around him. When he slept he had nightmares, memories of every time his stepfather would get angry at him.

Kirk was a smart mouthed kid, no one could deny that. He would do his best to chase away all of his mother's suitors. When one man defied all odds and actually stuck around it just made Kirk even angrier. Kirk back talked, disobeyed, and was just generally obnoxious. The first time his mother was off planet he realized that his stepfather could get revenge. She wasn't gone for more than five minutes when Kirk made a comment that earned him a hard smack across the face. Instead of deterring him it just made him more determined. That was the first time he had been locked in the closet. It happened every time his mother was gone, he would be locked in the closet for days, not allowed to come out for anything.

Even now when he slept Kirk would keep the lights at ten percent. This total emersion in the darkness had taken him back to his childhood where he was crying in the closet hungry, cold, having messed himself again, listening to his stepfather laugh at him. As time passed he lost hope, not caring anymore if they came to get him. He forgot what it was like to not be in the dark.


	4. Light

I know that I promised this chapter on Thursday but I got busy. Real life really sucks sometimes. The good thing is that I am officially home from school so I can focus on my writing!

This fic has some really slight Kirk/Spock and is a follow up to chapter 3. To 293-Thank you so much for the review! I really love Kirk too, he is such a great character. I hope you enjoy this chapter. To the rest of you, I still want to hear your feedback. Suggest a pairing, tell me what you think, offer advice, I don't really care.

Disclaimer: Really, I don't own a thing

Theme 4-Light

Spock was waiting in the conference room for the newest report to come in about the captain's rescue. His stance was more stiff than usual and his face even more expressionless. Those close to him knew that this meant he was feeling a particularly strong emotion. Spock was worried. They had been searching for almost a month and Starfleet had just informed him that if they didn't find him in the next week then he was to be officially declared dead in the line of duty.

They had been working together for almost two years together now and Spock had, to his shock, discovered that he actually respected his captain. His methods were unorthodox but undeniably successful. They had grown closer as acquaintances and started regular games of chess. Spock clasped his hands behind his back as the ensign came in.

"We found him" he gasped, breathless from the crazed dash from the transporter room. "The natives have captured him." Ensign Ricky handed over the data pad with all of the official readings. "They killed the other two from the search party but we found their hiding spot."

Spock stiffened even more. They had captured and possibly injured a valuable member of Starfleet. This situation called for drastic measures. "Understood. Report to Dr. McCoy for treatment immediately." He called for the two top security officers to accompany him to the transporter room before striding out of the room.

Kirk was sitting in his cell, motionless. There was hardly anything left of him, his clothes hanging off of an emaciated body. His tormentors had taken to coming in once a day and beating him. He didn't even cry out any more. It was almost as if Kirk wasn't really there anymore.

He didn't even flinch when a blast rang out and the ground shook. The only time he moved was when the door was opened and light streamed in. Kirk flinched, temporarily blinded. As painful as the brightness was at first it was a miracle, a relief from the constant darkness. Silent tears of gratitude streamed down his face as he squinted up at the intruders. It took him a moment to recognize who it was.

"Sp-Spock…" Kirk croaked, voice weak from disuse. He was so preoccupied with his first officer that he didn't even notice the security detail. Spock's frame was illuminated by the light in the hallway. He would never admit it later but at that moment Kirk started to believe in angels again. When the Vulcan leaned down to scoop him up he felt safe and whole for the first time in ages.

He didn't realize that he had passed out until he woke up later in a bio bed. He sat up some just as Spock came in. The incident was all too fresh in his mind and it would be a while until he got over it but there was a silver lining to all of this. Now he got to tease Spock about being his guardian angel. He smirked as he thought of all of the slightly annoyed looks and arched eyebrows he would get. Kirk was always trying to get Spock's attention and this would be perfect. Not only would it be fun, it would keep his mind off things. Kirk hopped off the bio bed and moved to greet him. Poor Spock wouldn't know what hit him.


	5. Hold My Hand

Another one! I am trying to update as fast as I can. I was stuck for a bit but I think I have a breakthrough. This is yet another Spock/Kirk. Again, if there are any requests for stories or pairings just let me know.

Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Theme 5: Hold My Hand

The door made a slight woosh as it opened and Kirk stepped into his first officer's quarters. He wasn't surprised when he realized that his Vulcan was missing so he plopped down on the bed, sighing. Spock was most likely working, filling out reports that Kirk was too lazy to do himself. It was their two month anniversary and Kirk was practically aching from the lack of sex. He wanted to respect Spock's wishes and take things slow but it didn't help that he was so tempting. As soon as the door opened again Kirk sat straight up, smiling at him. When Spock sat down next too him Kirk took his hand and laced their fingers together. He smirked when he saw the slight green flush on Spock's face, the only sign of emotion that the Vulcan gave.

"I missed you," Kirk whispered, running his first two fingers up Spock's. He had just returned from an away mission that had taken quite a few days. It was long, dull, and he missed his science officer. He couldn't help but be a bit more physical.

Spock didn't flinch at the extra contact but his eyes darkened and his flush spread, giving the tips of his ears a green tint. "I experienced a minute discomfort as well. I am not sure that the Enterprise should be without her captain for extended periods of time."

Kirk just rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, don't lie. You missed me too." He had long since learned how to interpret Spock's verbal and physical clues. Kirk leaned in and kissed him, relieved when Spock started to reply. He really must have been missed then. Spock really didn't get touchy unless he was feeling emotional. It didn't take long for Kirk to get seriously turned on. There was something about those pointy ears and green blush that got him going. He tried to take things farther, sighing when Spock immediately stiffened and pulled away. "What now?" He didn't mean to snap but it may have come out a bit sharply.

"I do not wish to pursue a physical relationship at this point. I think it would be best if we cease immediately." Spock hadn't sounded this closed off since they had met at Kirk's hearing.

"Do you still not trust me?" Kirk was ticked off. He got up, shaking his head. "What is it!? Do you still think I am going to leave you? Haven't I proved myself yet?"

"Jim, it is not--" He didn't get far before Kirk cut him off.

"Bullshit! I should have known better." He stormed out, not wanting to look back. No one really trusted him in a relationship. They all still saw him as the same playboy. Was it really that unbelievable that he would want to be serious about someone? Every time they were in the same room the air was thick with tension. Spock was annoyed that Kirk had just left and Kirk was convinced that Spock had no faith in him, both too stubborn to say anything to the other (Though if you asked Spock Vulcans were not stubborn, just assured of their flawless logic). This continued for several weeks and the crew was starting to get uncomfortable. They may not know what had happened but they were sick of it. Scotty and Uhura had even considered locking together to work things out but Kirk had all of the override codes.

Spock decided to take night shift on the bridge. He would be the only one there and he could collect his thoughts. No one decided to inform Kirk of the changes so when he stepped out of the lift they both froze. "Captain" Spock said stiffly, turning back to the viewscreen. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, face even more guarded than usual. Kirk sighed, walking over to stand beside him. They just stood there in silence for a few moments, staring at the stars before Kirk got the nerve to speak up.

"Do you really not trust me Spock?" he asked quietly. The idea stung more than he cared to admit. "I'm not just after sex." He turned to look at his first officer. Spock just stood there for a moment before replying.

"You will always have my implicit trust Jim. It is not that which causes me to hesitate in initiating intercourse." When he didn't offer up any more information Kirk had to probe.

"Then what is it?" He looked into Spock's eyes. Those eyes spoke volumes about what he was thinking.

"There is the issue of superior Vulcan strength." He hesitated before continuing. "If I were to lose control there is the possibility of you getting injured. I do not want to risk your wellbeing."

Kirk bit his lip, trying not to snicker. "Let me get this straight. You don't want to have sex with me because you are afraid that you will really like it and get rough?" He couldn't hold it anymore and started cracking up. "That sounds like a good lay to me." Spock's eyes darkened and he turned away. "This is no cause for amusement, it is a serious concern Captain." Kirk took a moment to get himself under control. He stood in front of Spock, making sure that he could tell how serious he was.

"I trust you with my life Spock. I don't ever think you would hurt me." When Spock arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him he continued. "If you need more time I understand that. I want you to trust yourself as much as I trust you." He took Spock's hand. Unlike most previous times it wasn't Kirk trying to instigate sex or be a tease. It was just an intimate moment, a connection between the two that could never be broken.

Spock just started at their intertwined hands for a moment. He looked back up at Kirk, a new, unreadable expression on his face. "T'hy'la" He whispered, gently squeezing Kirk's hand in his. It was as though he had just realized something. Kirk looked up at him, confused.

"What was that? What did that mean?" Kirk frowned. He didn't like to be left out of the loop like this.

"Its what you are." He didn't say anything else. Kirk considered pushing it but he just got Spock back, he wasn't going to do anything to drive him away again. They just stood there, looking out into the stars and holding hands.


	6. Advertisement

My last one was over 1000 words! I am so proud of myself. I am still taking requests so any fills that you would like just post it in a review.

To 293: Thank you for all of your reviews, I really love it. I love McCoy too, he is one of my favorite characters. I will add him in here and probably other stories, let me know what you think.

It's a Sulu/Chekov. I think they are really cute together and I hope you enjoy it as well.

Disclaimer: Really, I don't own anything. If its not clear by now it never will be.

Theme 6: Advertisement

Chekov was thrilled to be on shore leave. They had been cooped up on the starship for far too many months and it was driving someone as energetic as Chekov insane. He paused for a moment just to breath in the air. He had left Sulu in their room still asleep and had gone out to pick up breakfast for the two of them. He was looking around for a place to get some food when he noticed an advertisement in one of the store windows. It was flashy and caught hit attention. He stood transfixed. They didn't need breakfast, they needed this. He grinned, went into the store, and came bouncing out a few moments later with a large bag. Chekov couldn't wait to put this to use. He went running back to the room and jumped on Sulu. "Zaichik! Vake up!"

Sulu groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He shook his head and softly smiled. "What are you so excited about this early in the morning?" He asked sleepily as he wrapped his arms around his younger lover.

Chekov was so excited he started babbling in Russian. It took him a moment to regain some composure. "Look at vhat I got us. Et was at ze store." He pulled it out of the bag, bouncing in excitement. Sulu just stared at it for a moment, speechless. It was…amazing. It was a faint orange color, a mess of tentacles and openings. His mind went crazy at all of the possibilities. He reached out to touch it. It had to be made out of some sort of silicon compound but it felt amazing against his fingers, so realistic. A shiver of excitement went through him.

"I think we need to try this out, now." Sulu grabbed the toy and pinned Chekov down. Alien technology was a blessing. They spent the last three days of shore leave in their room hardly even stopping for food or rest. When they beamed up later they were both flushed, mussed, and Chekov was limping from the transporter room.

They were walking down the hall when McCoy noticed them. He arched an eyebrow, scowling. Only this crew could get injured while on shore leave. He already had to patch up Kirk. "You two, report to sick bay. Now." he was in no mood for playing around. He got them on the bio beds and was scanning them over. "What the hell did you do?! You are undernourished, exhausted, and there are marks all over you two." He narrowed his eyes when he saw Chekov flush and shift uncomfortable. "Actually, don't tell me. I don't want to have nightmares tonight." He shook his head. "What did you two buy?" He groaned when Chekov described the 'gift' he had bought Sulu. The planet was infamous among the medical community for its more exotic, and dangerous, sex toys. When humans used them it took them into an almost trance-like state. A few more days and they would have just humped each other until they died. "You two are getting as bad as Jim. If I hear about anything like this again I will make sure that you never leave this ship again." He patched them up, gave them some vitamins and sent them on their way, shaking his head. "Damn kids are going to be the death of me" he grumbled, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

If you don't know, zaichik is Russian for bunny and Chekov's nickname for Sulu. I have read it in several chulu fics and absolutely loved it. All credit for that idea goes to the wonderful writers of the Chekov Sulu community at live journal.


	7. Silence

Yet another story so soon. I this is going to be (another) Spock/Kirk. I do really like them and they are so cannon. If you don't believe me just watch The Ship's Closet on you tube. It is going to be more of an unrequited love sort of thing and a bit sad.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Theme 7: Silence

Kirk was always a playboy and never wanted to fall in love. The idea seemed almost laughable to him. Falling in love meant getting hurt, he had seen that plenty of times. His mother fell in love and she never got over his father's death. Bones fell in love and when his wife left him he became bitter and reserved. He had watched several of the ensigns get their heart broken. Just by looking around Kirk could tell that love was just a bad idea overall. He avoided real attachment with most people. It came as a real shock when he discovered that he was in love with his first officer.

Spock was not someone he would have pictured himself with. He was fine with the gender thing, as long as they were attractive Kirk never really cared. He was more than fine with the pointy ears and green flush, he though they were cute long before he fell for Spock. They were complete opposites though. Where Kirk was all emotions and acting from gut instinct Spock was cold logic and reasoning. Spock was practically a monk as well, keeping physical contact to a minimum. Kirk craved physical contact and affection, he needed it more than he needed oxygen.

They did compliment each other though. They ran the ship more efficiently than any other pair in Starfleet. Spock also felt things very deeply, as much as he tried to deny it, and Kirk had learned to read him. They had bonded over chess and good conversation, finding an unlikely source of friendship in each other. It took Kirk forever to realize that he had progressed from friendship to something deeper. The first sign came when he no longer had flings on shore leave. He just had no interest in random sex anymore. Slowly he began to notice other things. Kirk was watching him more, thinking about him on his time off, and when he caught himself admiring Spock's ass in those black pants he realized he was in trouble.

He had never had a problem admitting his attraction to others before now. He was always a confident, forward person. If he liked someone he just went straight to them, making his intentions clear. It always got him what he wanted in everything, not only his relationships. This was different though. He wasn't just interested in sex, he wanted something more.

He wanted Spock to be his forever but he couldn't have it. Kirk could only watch from afar as Spock went on outings with Uhura, held her hand when he thought no one was watching. He watched upset when they would eat together. It killed him those few times they kissed in public. She had everything he wanted. Kirk didn't blame her though, it was just life. He always knew that love meant nothing more than pain. So he watched, loving from afar and never saying a word. Spock was happy so he kept his silence.


	8. Breaking the Rules

It's a new Sulu/Chekov. I know its my shortest one and I really wanted to extend it but I had to do what the plot bunnies were demanding of me. They are very convincing.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Theme 8: Breaking the Rules

Sulu was never really one for breaking the rules, that was Kirk's job. Ever since he was little he did exactly what he was told. He was home before curfew, never jay walked in his life, he never drank before the legal age, and he certainly never cheated on a test. Serious law breaking was so against his mindset it was unthinkable. Sulu was too much of a good guy for that. The first rule he broke was sleeping with Chekov before he was eighteen. He had been resisting for months and finally they couldn't take it any more.

It was their six month anniversary and Chekov was sick of waiting. He jumped Sulu as soon as he came in the room, wrapping his arms and leg around him. They fell back to the bed and proceeded to finally make love to each other.

When they came on the bridge the next morning for their shift it was obvious to everyone in sight. They were both flushed and staring at each other like they were the only ones in existence. Kirk laughed and clapped them on the shoulder. "If you need any pointers." He winked at Sulu. Bones rolled his eye and made them promise to come by for a physical. Uhura just gave them a knowing look and a smile while Spock ignored the whole situation. If he feigned ignorance then he wouldn't have to report their best pilot.

From then on Sulu realized that Chekov had a penchant for breaking the rules. He was always sneaking off to Engineering to help Scotty brew liquor or doing other things that he got away with because of his innocent big eyes. No one could stand to punish him for anything. Because he would do anything for Chekov and because he secretly enjoyed it himself, Sulu went along with it. Soon they were skirting around regulations left and right. As long as it didn't harm anyone they didn't care what they did. If it was for Chekov, Sulu would turn his back on the world.


End file.
